


A Way With Words: the Confessions

by roxiefierce



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxiefierce/pseuds/roxiefierce
Summary: By the time Rey realizes she's actually in love with Ben Solo, it's too late. It doesn't matter that he had just saved her life's work. He clearly wanted nothing to do with her if the lack of response to her phone call is any indication. And so she plans to spend her evening wallowing—all she needs is her Chinese food. But when the knock finally comes, it is not at all what she expects.A Lizzie Bennet Diaries AU featuring Rey/Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	A Way With Words: the Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 195 of my twitterfic: A Way With Words ([Link](https://twitter.com/roxiefierce/status/1244443685829447683?s=20)). It's my Pride & Prejudice/Lizzie Bennet Diaries Reylo fic.
> 
> You don't necessarily have to read to understand what's happening here. But it's definitely part of a bigger story. 
> 
> Mind the tags!

She grabs her wallet as she makes her way to the door. They knock again as she’s pulling the door open. “Yes, sorry. How much do I—?”

She breaks off as she opens the door and realizes it is clearly not her delivery. She blinks rapidly a few times, trying to make sure she’s not, in fact, seeing things and that it is, in fact, Ben Solo standing in her doorway. “Rey.”

“Ben.” It squeaks out. He is the last person she expected to see at her door. _I’m going to kill Finn._ Her hand flies to her hair, desperately hoping it’s not the hot mess she thinks it is. She can only imagine what she looks like right now. He, of course, looks perfect. The sweater and jeans aren’t his usual MO, but they look amazing on him. She shakes herself from her thoughts, cognizant of the awkward silence settling in. “I thought you were Chinese.”

“I can understand the confusion.” They both pause again, a little uncertain. “Can I come in?”

She flushes and pulls the door fully open, stepping aside to let him pass. “Of course, I’m sorry.” Following, she gestures to the couch and they sit, both perched on the edge. Both nervous. “Is everything okay?”

“You called me.”

“I did. I left a voicemail.”

“I was in New York. Zorii needed help finishing with the merger or I would’ve gotten back to you—”

“Oh, God. It’s fine. I thought you’d just call back.” She bites her lip, anxious about what it means that he’s here. “You didn’t have to come see me.”

“Yes, I did.” She averts her eyes now, waiting for the inevitable rejection. _He’s too polite to just dismiss me with a call or text._ He reaches out, however, and lifts her chin. “I needed to see you. I needed to be here in person when I asked you why.”

“Why?”

“Why did you call me?” She’s breathless. Her skin feels warm under his fingers and she can hardly concentrate. He lets go when she says nothing and she misses his touch. It sparks her into speaking.

“You got my book back.” His eyes snap to hers, confusion evident, before he flushes, embarrassed.

“I don’t know what you—”

“Kay told me.”

“I see. It was nothing, really.”

“Ben. You took down a company to get my book back. And from what I understand, you helped Kay confront Baz too. I don’t think I can thank you enough.”

“As much as I like Kay, I didn’t do it for her. I did it for you.” Her breath catches in her throat. Hope blooms in her chest and she watches as he tenses, obviously nervous. “I’m confused, Rey. Because you said you’d rather deal with Hux, but then you always seemed so happy to see me.”

“I can understand the confusion.” She echoes his words from earlier. “But I thought you wanted Hux to handle things. I thought you were avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you? I was giving Hux things to do so he’d be too busy. So I could go down instead.”

“I was happy to see you. I thought we were becoming friends.”

He tenses even more, if possible. “Is that what you want? To be friends?”

“Yes! No! I mean—” She takes a deep breath. _No wonder he’s confused._ She hides her face in her hands. _Why can’t I just say it?_

“Rey, nothing has changed for me.”

Her head snaps up at his words, but he is looking determinedly at the floor as he continues. “I’m still in love with you. More than I was before. But if you just want to be friends, or this is just a way to thank me then I—”

She cuts him off with her lips, throwing herself at him. There’s a moment of uncertainty and mortification as she’s not sure he’s going to kiss her back.But then she feels his arms close around her and feels the teasing of his tongue on her lower lip. Relief mingles with pleasure. Slowly, she pulls away. “Does that clarify things?”

He laughs and she swears she’s never seen him smile so big. Her heart flutters and she leans into him again as he pulls her forward once more. “I might need to double check.”

This time, there is no uncertainty. He lifts her, effortlessly, into his lap. She moans into his mouth as he runs one hand down her spine and uses the other to urge her hips against his. Her hands find purchase in his hair, just as soft as she imagined it would be. He groans into her as she tightens her grip, breaking off to kiss her neck. “ _Rey_?”

Faintly, she recognizes this is a question. “Yes. _Please_ , Ben. Bedroom.”

And then they’re moving.

She wraps her legs around his waist as he stands, lifting her as though she weighs nothing. Months of tension boil over. She needs this—needs him—now. She nibbles against his ear, murmuring quick directions towards her room. His breath catches audibly and she tucks that information away for later as they fall onto her bed. She pulls at his sweater, desperate to feel him against her. He helps, then divests her of her own shirt. “ _Fuck._ ” He breathes it out, like a prayer, and she’s happy she’d foregone her bra for the night.

His chest is firm and warm beneath her fingers. Her thoughts end there as he pulls away to lean down, his mouth closing around a breast, his fingers brushing and rolling against her other nipple. She whimpers, threading her fingers through his hair, urging him to continue. She makes no effort to conceal her moans and is not entirely certain she won’t come from this alone. Still, she wants more. She thrusts her hips upwards, seeking his. “Ben, please.”

He releases her with one last tease of his tongue and then he’s sliding down her body, trailing a line of kisses. She lifts her hips once more, pushing at her lounge pants as he pulls on them. He presses his face against her sex, inhaling deeply through her underwear. “Rey. Do you have any idea of how long I’ve dreamed of this?” He stands as he pulls them off, taking the time to undress himself. His cock is large and thick, weeping at the tip. She wants to taste him, to feel him come undone beneath her. She wants it inside her, wants to feel him filling her. She wriggles in frustration, but then he’s back. His hands grip her hips as he pulls her to the edge of the bed. “I need to taste you.”

She nearly weeps when she feels his tongue against her sodden cunt. He wastes no time, licking and sucking like a starved man. She’s close, already, when he presses a finger into her heat. “So wet.” He groans against her, humming in a way that sends shocks through her.

“For you, Ben. Just for you.” She tries to grind herself against his face, but he holds firm. She whimpers, breathless. Her body races towards the edge. As he presses a second finger inside, she hurtles off it, bucking and grasping at his hair, his shoulders. She feels him pull away and then he’s above her once more, staring down with a need she knows is echoed by her own. She reaches down and takes him in her hand, pleased at the way his body shudders and his eyes squeeze shut. “I need you, Ben.”

“Fuck, Rey. I want to savor this.”

“We have all the time in the world for savoring. I need you now.” She pushes upward, capturing his lips with hers and pouring every bit of her need into him. He moans, cursing under his breath.

“Condom?”

“Drawer.” It doesn’t take him long to find one, ripping open the foil and rolling the condom down his length. Her cunt throbs in anticipation as he leans over her once more.

He lines himself up and thrusts forward, impaling her in one quick stroke. She arches up, grasping at his back. “Fuck. Feels so good.”

“Yes.” She’s breathless. “Yes, fuck.” And then he’s thrusting. He grips her, one hand against her hip and the other at the back of her neck. She buries her face in his neck, sucking and licking and moaning. She’s already on the edge again. He fills her, warm and thick and everything she never knew she needed. “So close, Ben.” She wants him to know what he’s doing to her, the wave of pleasure that’s cresting within. She leans up to take his ear between her teeth again. “Come with me, Ben.” And he does. They fall together, hot and wet and loud. She clenches around him, gripping him tighter between her legs. He groans, collapsing over her.

“Perfect. So perfect.” He murmurs, kissing her face as he rests his forehead against hers.

 _Yes,_ she thinks, _it is._ Gently, he pulls away, standing to discard the used condom and clean himself off.

She curls into his side the minute he returns, snuggling into his warmth and resting her head on his chest. Her fingers trace patterns on his skin and she chuckles at the thought of how different this was from the night she originally had in mind. “Something funny?”

“Just thinking about my ruined plans for the evening.”

“Oh?” He snorts. “Big plans?”

“Yes, actually. I had a whole night of moping ahead of me.”

“Moping?”

“I had some confusion of my own, you know.” She turns her head to glance up at him, slightly embarrassed. “I thought you and Zorii were a thing.”

“What?” He’s openly laughing now and she hits him, suppressing a smile. “How could you think that?”

“I went up to ask you to lunch one day.”

He sobers at that. “What? When?”

“A few weeks ago? But I overheard Poe telling you to call Zorii. And I may have jumped to some conclusions about this “perfect” girl he was talking about.”

She sees the moment he remembers exactly which conversation she’s talking about. “That was about kicking things off with the plan.”

“I know that _now_.” She rolls her eyes. “But that’s actually the moment I realized I’m in love with you.” He freezes and the look in his eyes makes her tear up, unprepared for the emotion she sees there.

“Rey. Really? You really—?” He breaks off like he can’t believe it. She wonders how she ever thought she hated this man.

“Yes. I do.” He pulls her up, pressing his lips gently to hers. “It felt like my heart had torn in two. And I never felt more poorly for how I’d treated you.”

“And what did you tell me that wasn’t true? I saw what I wanted to see. We both did.”

“When did you realize?”

“I hardly know. I knew I liked you from the start, really. You had such energy, such passion. There was no going back by the time I realized.”

“God, we’re such idiots.”

“We do make quite the pair.” He plays with her hair more and she relaxes against him again. “When did you realize you might like me though?”

“Oh, I liked you from the beginning. I did approach you, remember?”

“And I stuck my foot in my mouth.”

“Quite effectively.” She chuckles, pressing a kiss against his neck. “I lashed out to hide how hurt I was. Finn even pointed out that I don’t get that angry about anything. It just proves

how much you affected me.”

“I can’t believe we’re here.” He maneuvers so he hovers above her, staring into her eyes. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

His mouth slots over hers again. And this time they take their time, savoring and learning each other in waves of tender pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The rest of the story will continue on Twitter (link in earlier notes).
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated! 💕


End file.
